supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zangetsu13/Supernatural DOHH Power Scale
Hello fellow Fanon users. Its zangetsu13 and I'm here with a new version of my power scale but this time this one is all on about of by Daughter of Heaven and Hell series (DOHH). I've seperated my series from Primeval Dawn and note that there will be a Primeval Dawn power scale of its own. The same procedure. The characters/species above one another is stronger. The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the characters will get. Archangel Level Entities are all equals, however for those characters among their species for example the Archangels, you have the following in this order, Michael -> Lucifer -> Raphael -> Gabriel, this is as to tell whose stronger, so the arrows pointing to the next character or names listed above another character is to tell you Michael is stronger than Lucifer or Lucifer is stronger than Raphael. This applies to others such as Princes of Hell or angels. Enjoy checking the list out. High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1. 1st Strongest Abstract Entities The Primordial Beings are equals and tied with one another. There is no specific order only that it is based off of who came into existence first. ''' *Cassandra Masters (Absorbed Primordial Nature) *Chaos (The Shadow/Cosmic Entity) *Amara (The Darkness) *God (The Light/The Creator) *Death (The Pale Horseman) '''Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2. 2nd Strongest Abstract Entities *Betzalel (Demiurge) *Cassandra Masters (Full Maturity/Angel and Demon Tablets Empowered) *Cassandra Masters (Angelic Wrath State) 3. 3rd Strongest Abstract Entities *Cassandra (Teenage Form/Angel and Demon Tablet Empowered) 4. 4th Strongest Abstract Entities *Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid) **Cassandra Masters (Full Maturity/Arch-Nephalem) *Adam (Monster Tablet and 30-40 Million Souls Empowered) 5. 5th Strongest Abstract Entities *Apex (Ultimate First Beast)Arch-Nephilim/Cambion **Helel (Full Mature Arch-Nephilim) **Malik (Full Mature Arch-Cambion) *Brisela (Merged Angel/Demon Persona) *Cassandra Masters (Teenage Form) *Young Arch-Cambion/Nephilim **Jack Kline (Young Arch-Nephilim) Low tier Nigh-Omnipotence All Archangel Level Entities are equals with one another and are tied. *Godstiel (30-40 Million Souls/Empowered by Purgatory Souls) *Three Holy Beast **Seraphim **Cherubim **Ophanim *Emma/Dean Winchester (Possessed By Michael/New True Vessel/The Michael Sword) *Sam Winchester (Possessed By Lucifer/True Vessel) *Samael (True Vessel/The Samael Sword) *Miriam (Cambion Knight of Hell-Vampire Hybrid) *Cassandra Masters (Child Form/Angelic Wrath State) *Archangels (Primordial Angel) **Michael **Lucifer **Raphael **Gabriel *Ahriman (Mark of Cain) *Necromancer (Primordial Reaper) **Azrael **Thanatos **Ankou **Luison *Protogenoi (Primordial Deity) **Gaea **Ouranos **Tartarus **Pontos **Ereboss **Nyx *Younger Horsemen of the Apocalypse **Famine **War **Pestilence *Avalonian (Primordial Fairy) **King Oberon **Queen Titania *Dick Roman (Leviathan/Monster Tablet Empowered) *Barbatos (Demon Tablet Empowered) *Metatron (Angel Tablet Empowered) Nigh-Omnipotence *Malik (First Cambion/Caesar of Hell) *Cassandra Masters (Child Form) *Jesse Turner (Empowered by Lucifer) *Rephaim (Seraphim Sired Nephilim) *Elioud (Grigori Sired Nephilim) *Castiel (Seraphim Empowered by 50,000 Souls) Full Level Seraphim Tier EntitiesHigh Tier Leviathan Entities *Adam (Father of All/Leviathan-Titan Hybrid) *Gadreel (First Watcher) *Ladon (Guardian of the Golden Apples/True Form/Ancient Monster) *Dick Roman (First Leviathan/Alpha Leviathan) *Eve (Mother of All/Leviathan-Human Hybrid) *Emma Winchester (Triquetra Mark Empowered and Icarus Wings) *First Generation Titans *Blue-Eyed Demon **Eglantine *Cyclops *Harold (Imperial Knight/Fraction of King Oberon's Power/Elite Fairy) Grigori Tier Entities *Cain (Demon-Vampire Hybrid/Mark of Cain and First Blade) *Shala (Mark of Cassandra Empowered) *Emma Winchester (Triquetra Mark Empowered) *Mid Tier Leviathan **Edgar **Jocye *Cassandra Masters (Arch-Nephalem/Extremely Weakened from Mark of Cain's Protection) *Castiel (Young Seraphim) *Watcher/Grigori (Higher Angels) **Ezekiel **Andras **Ariel **Tamiel *Second and Third Generation Titans **Prometheus *Archon (Servants of Demiurges) *Ares (God of War Title Belief Empowered) *Chief Deities **Zeus (Olympian/God of the Sky and Thunder) **Odin **Kali (Hindu Goddess/The Destroyer) **Hades **Poseidon **Hera (Queen of Olympus) *White-Eyed Demons/Dukes of Hell **Lilith (First Demon) **Barbatos **Legion **Alastor *Seth (Cerberus/Guardian of Hell Gates) *Nima (Nemean Lion/Ancient Monster) Low Tier Leviathan Entities *Hydra (Lernean Hydra) *Low Tier Leviathan **Rampage **George *Shedim (Demons of God/Failed Human Creation) Prince of Hell Tier Entities *Regular Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) *Deanmon (Mark of Cain Empowered and First Blade) *Warrior/Magic Practioner Deities **Thor **Enyo **Eris **Deimos **Phobos **Athena **Artemis **Loki **Aphordite **Harmonia *Princes of Hell **Azazel (Vice of Pride) **Mephistopheles (Vice of Gluttony) **Ramiel (Vice of Wrath) **Paimon (Vice of Sloth) **Dagon (Vice of Envy) **Belial (Vice of Lust) **Asmodeus (Vice of Greed) *Regular Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) **Jane *Dominion **Muriel (True Vessel) *Nuria Sage (Alpha Phoenix) Knights of Hell Tier Entities *Emma Winchester (Amazonian/Icarus Wings) *Candice Dolores (Psychic) *Chimera (Ancient Monster) *Mongel (Angel-Monster Hybrid) *Sphinx (Ancient Monster) *Ophanim **Joshua **Zachariah **Naomi **Anna **Ishim *Regular Cambions **Jesse Turner *Special Child **Sam Winchester (Special Child/Full Demon Blood) *Knights of Hell **Abaddon *Jefferson Starship (Full Improved and Modified) **Jaeger *Sin (Greater Demon/Seven Deadly Sins Merged) Regular Angel Tier Entities *Regular Angels **Cassiel **Anna **Uriel (Angel Specialist) **Anael **Bartholomew (Intelligence Angel) **Balthazar **Hannah *Moirai (Fates/The Fate Sisters) **Clotho (The Spinner/Fate of Birth) **Lachesis (The Alloter/Fate of Life) **Atropos (TheUnturnable/Fate of Death) *Sophia (Rit Zien) *Fred Jones (Psychic) *Grand Witch **Rowena *Cherubim Alpha Tier Entities *Amazonian **Emma Winchester (Amazonian/Purified) **Lydia (Amazonian/Purified) *Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) High Tier Demon Entities *Meg Masters (Full Powered/Dormant Powers Unlocked) *Crowley (King of Hell and Crossroad Demon) *Demonster (Demon-Monster Hybrid) *Reapers **Billie **Tessa *Dragons *Phoenixes *Crossroad Demons *Incubus *Succubus *Regular Demons Monster Tier Entities *Vaewolf *Wendigos *Psychics *Werewolves *Vampires *Amazons (Monsters/Corrupted) **Madeline **Lydia **Charlene **Emma Winchester **Katherine **Sabrina **Laura **Clea **Gabrielle Human Tier Entities *Expert Season Hunters **John Winchester **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Mary Winchester *British Men of Letters **Arthur Ketch **Ms. Watt **Lady Toni Bevell *Hunters **Bobby Singers **Jody Mills **Claire Novak Category:Blog posts